


Ship of Dreams

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Boys Kissing, Drinking, First Class Yuri Plisetsky, Hand Jobs, I stopped at day four, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Smoking, So this way I did not have to kill them, There is no iceberg in this AU, Third Class Otabek Altin, Titanic - Freeform, kinda fucked up to gift a character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 12:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: The Titanic AU no one asked for....





	Ship of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheInsaneFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheInsaneFox/gifts).



> Happy Birthday TheInsaneFox! You wanted a cruise ship Otayuri AU - Here ya go sugar! Love you!

It was called the ship of dreams, but for Yuri, it was the beginning of his imprisonment. He stood on the pier at South Hampton with his trunks and suitcases as they were loaded into the massive ship. The Titanic is what they called her. His parents had left a month prior with his fiance, setting up their new house in America. Yuri never wanted to leave Russia, and he sure as fuck did not want to marry Anastasia. Sure she was a pretty petite girl, quiet and rich. Raised exactly how a women should be. For Yuri, he never wanted to marry and settle down. He wanted to travel the world. He did not want trunks and suitcases full of luxuries. He did not want the responsibilities of taking over his father’s business, he wanted to be free.

His parents wanted the freedom America offered. They had moved his father’s business there, and it was soaring. They never asked what Yuri wanted, they only assumed. It was set up between their parents that Yuri would marry Anastasia. They house was already bought for them. A luxurious four bedroom home, right outside of the city. Yuri could drive to work and come home to his wife and children. Yuri could not have been more devastated.

He knew if anyone else had been in his position, they would have been thrilled. Anastasia was beautiful and very well versed. She could read and write in three languages and understand the mathematics for their work. She held her tongue and was trained to be an ornament on his arm. They had gone to dinner parties in Russia and in London. A nice long proper engagement set up by both families, the wedding to be held the week after arriving in America.

With a heavy heart and sigh, Yuri board the Titanic. He had a first class ticket that gave him access to the majority of the ship. His rooms were large and luxurious. He had it to himself and decided he would just drink himself to sleep for a week. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek had worked hard. He lived on almost nothing and had saved for this moment, even selling his grandfather’s most valuable pocket watch. He was headed to a new life, a new adventure. The Titanic was the ship of dreams. He was going to make his come true.

He had traveled long and hard. Working odd and end jobs on the way, scraping every penny he could. When a last minute ticket was available aboard the Titanic, he almost had enough money. The pocket watch sealed the deal. It was a third class ticket, but he only need the bed to sleep in.

He did not own much, just a bag with some clothing and pictures of his family. When he had gotten old enough to work, he was sent out so his parents could care for his siblings. It was hard enough with an extra mouth to feed, even if Otabek did work and tried to help support. They needed the space in their tiny house.

Before boarding the ship, he penned a letter to his parents, promising to let them know when he made it and where he landed. He had seen so much in his few years already. Always stopping at new towns and city. Being able to stay with friendly people and hear the most amazing stories. Otabek may be poor, but he lived and he lived well.

Handing his over his ticket, he was ushered over to a man with gloves. They started to dig through his hair. Comments how they had to turn away four people due to lice came up and Otabek shivered. The hardships of being poor. Once deemed he was clean, he was pushed through a door into a small dimly lit hallway and he searched for this door number. His ticket read twenty three and he saw he was at the far end.

Mice ran around the hallway as children laughed while running up and down the hall. Finally making it to his door, he opened it to a tiny cabin with two bunk beds and a sink. There were three men already in there, all looking tired and ready to just sleep.

One of the men spoke to him in a language he did not understand, but pointed to the top bunk. Otabek was able to nod and he threw his bag up there. Anything worth value was on his person. All they would find were pictures and clothing.

The air was stale and thick around the cabin. Two of the men smoking and talking to one another. Otabek did not understand what they said and one offered him a cigarette. Otabek nodded and accepted.

“English?” Otabek asked. In his travels, he knew a couple languages, but English was always a safe bet.

“Ya, little,” the man said and they sat back, sharing a smoke.

Otabek had to smile, his new life awaited him.

 

* * *

 

Yuri could not find a drop of alcohol at all in his rooms. He knew he had requested it and the staff said they would send some to him. In the meantime, he should go visit the bar in the dining hall. Grabbing his hat and coat, he headed out in search of the dining hall.

The hallway was huge and dressed in a deep maroon carpet. It was lush under his shoes as he went down the hallway. He did have to admit the accommodations were nice. His father had spared no expense on his surroundings. Yuri already knew his father was probably jealous he got to be on the maiden voyage of the Titanic on his trip to America.

The ship’s horns blared loudly and Yuri knew they were about to set out to sea. He did like watching the ship leaving dock and rushed out to the decks. Out on the first class decks, the wood was polished and the rails smooth. Yuri pushed his body to a rail and waved out to no one he knew. He was leaving his life behind to start one he never wanted.

The ship took off smoothly through the water and the people got smaller and smaller. All around him, women and men were dressed in their finest as they started to casually stroll around the deck. Yuri did have to appreciate how nice it all was. There was nothing they lacked out here. Even a man was walking around with flutes of champagne. Yuri grabbed two as he worked his way off the decks.

The wind picked up, with both hands full, it blew his hat off his head and over the rail. Dropping one of the flutes, Yuri went to grab for it as it flew down to the lower deck. Leaning over the rail, Yuri saw where his hat landed. It looked to be the steerage deck and Yuri cursed. He did not feel like finding his way down there just to get his hat, but it was one of his favorites. A man walking by had seen the hat land and picked it up. Staring up, Yuri locked eyes with the man.

“Is this yours?” the man called out to him.

“Da!” Yuri replied.

“I’ll hang onto it, come on down,” the man said.

Yuri knew it being a third class deck, the man could not come up to first class deck unless he was accompanied by a first class guest. Yuri nodded and pushed off the rail as he drained his glass of champagne. Making his way to the staircase, a man stood there and Yuri pushed by him as he went down two flights of stairs, down to the third class area. He felt out of place immediately. Yuri was wearing a three piece suit and a very nice coat. He stuck out like a sore thumb. His clothes were too nice and he seemed too clean.

The walls were painted an off whitish color and the air was stale. Yuri cleared his throat and pushed open the door that allowed him to enter the third class decks. The rush of cool air whipped around him, his shoulder length blonde hair pushed into his face as he ran his hand through his hair. His father hated he did not keep it cut short like the other guys, instead he would tie it back with a ribbon and keep it out of his face. Without his father around, he could wear it down and not care. Looking around, Yuri spotted the man holding his hat. Walking forward he accepted it back.

“Thanks,” Yuri said.

“You’re welcome. You are lucky, a hat that nice, most would have run off with it,” the man said.

“Then I must thank you. Would you care to accompany me for a drink?” Yuri asked.

The man had chocolate brown eyes and his expressionless face changed for a moment, “I just have a third class ticket.”

“You can come to first class if you are with me,” Yuri said, “Plus, I hate drinking alone.”

The man shrugged and Yuri tilted his head towards the doors. Pushing through, that stale air hit him again and he just wanted out of that hallways. Reaching the end of the staircase, there was a metal gate holding them down in third class.

Yuri approached the door and jiggled it, “Hey asshole, open up, I am first class.”

The man turned and looked Yuri up and down, then the man with him, “He isn’t,” the man said.

“Well no shit, but he is with me, so let us through,” Yuri said.

“Let me see your ticket,” the man said.

Yuri got his ticket out his back pocket. The man looked it over and his eyes got huge.

“That’s right asshole, you just questioned a Plisetsky,” Yuri growled as the man fumbled with his keys to open the gate.

Yuri walked through and gestured for his new friend to follow. The hallway they were in was a lot nicer and the air flowed better. As they walked the hallway, Yuri noticed the man with him was a few centimeters shorter than him, but he stood with a purpose. The man held his head high though his clothes spoke third class.

“I’m Yuri.”

“Otabek Altin,” Otabek had stopped and held his hand out to Yuri.

Yuri took Otabek’s and shook it. His grip was firm and his hand warm. Yuri noticed his nails were neatly trimmed and clean. At least he could take care of himself. Finding the dining hall, Yuri made his way to the bar and Otabek sat next to him. Yuri noticed Otabek kept staring around. There was a grand staircase and chandelier hanging. The statues around the room and pictures on the wall spoke just how rich the room was. Otabek whistled and took the glass of expensive scotch and drank it down.

“Wow, this place is fancy,” Otabek breathed out.

Yuri shrugged, “I guess.”

Yuri was use to this. The parties he had gone to where all like this. Everything overly done to scream just how rich you were. To him, it was nothing. Yuri enjoyed watching Otabek stare at everything, even the crystal glass they were served in.

“You have no idea how good you have it,” Otabek said as he sipped from another drink placed in front of him.

Yuri grunted, “It’s a fucking prison.”

Yuri got out his cigarettes and offered one to Otabek. Otabek accepted and the bartender came over with a match for them.

“How is this a prison? You don’t have bars keeping you from certain decks and level of the ship,” Otabek said.

“Not that kind of fucking prison,” Yuri said as the scotch was loosening his tongue.

“What kind of prison could one have in a life like this?” Otabek said as he spread his arms around, gesturing around the room.

Yuri growled and yelled at the bartender to give him two glasses and a bottle. As the bartender got what he wanted, Yuri grabbed the bottle and handed Otabek the glasses.

“Come on, I need out of here,” Yuri said as he stormed out of the dining area. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek was in awe. He had never seen a room so lavish and luxurious. Plush chairs lined the room with tables dressed in flowers and fabric napkins. There was even a fountain in the dining hall. Their dining area was metal tables and stools to sit on. They had plastic trays and mush for food. But in here, men walked around in full tuxedos offering champagne and assistance with anything anyone seemed to need. Otabek doubts he could get a clean towel down in third class, even if he paid for it.

They went down a large hallways, the walls were a rich wooden color and the carpet was soft under his boots. Everything smelled new and clean. He did not see mice running the hallways, or children playing with a ball as they walked. It was quiet. Once they were situated in front of two double doors, Yuri had pulled out a key and unlocked it.

Otabek had to whistle as they walked through. There was a large sitting room with a desk that opened up to a bedroom area. The walls were painted a rich maroon color and paintings adorned the walls. The furniture was grand and more expensive than anything Otabek had ever seen. Otabek watched as Yuri kicked his shoes off and set the bottle down. Yuri just threw his coat over a chair and sat in one of the large lounge chairs and sighed heavily.

Otabek slipped his coat off. He noticed his coat was nowhere near as nice as Yuri’s was. There was a coat rack by the door and hung his coat there with his hat. Taking a chair near where Yuri was, Otabek sat and just took in everything around him.

“You like this kinda shit, Otabek?” Yuri asked.

“It seems nice,” Otabek replied.

“Oh it is nice. Everything the best of the fucking best,” Yuri said as he leaned over to open the bottle and pour in the glasses.

Otabek took his glass and sat back. He had been to a lot of places in his years, but never anything as nice as this.

“So what do you do, Yuri?” Otabek asked.

“Father owns banks. We do banking shit. It is terrible and boring. What about you?”

“I do a little bit of this and that. I have been traveling the last two years,” Otabek answered.

Yuri looked him over, “So you don’t have a steady job… or family?”

“My family is at home, but there are so many children, they needed the space. I can draw portraits for people, cook, clean, carpentry… picked up things along the way.”

“Wow really? With my parents, it is just me and everything is handed to me and expected of me,” Yuri said as he drank back his glass.

“Can’t be that bad,” Otabek said.

“Trust me, it can.”

Otabek had to wonder what it was for someone who had everything to hate life so much. There were nights Otabek didn’t know where his next meal would be or if he had a roof over his head. He was always lucky to run into people who would take him in. Seeing the way Yuri lived, there was nothing he could hate about this life.

Shaking his head, Otabek sipped from his glass more. He had never had scotch so nice. As he sipped, he watched Yuri fill his glass again. Otabek couldn’t help but notice how graceful he was with his movements. His fingers were long and thin and his skin milky white. Otabek was tanned and rough. Always being out working the sun, it had bronzed his already naturally dark skin. Otabek knew his hands were rough, but he took great care in making sure his nails were clean and trimmed. He may be third class, but he held himself as if he were first class.

The more they drank, the more the boat seemed to rock and Otabek was holding the chair he was sitting in harder. He did not think he was the type to be sea sick, but it seemed the good liquor was getting to him. He was use to a cheap beer in the evenings, not this smooth scotch that didn’t burn on the way down.

Yuri stood up and stumbled a bit, “Wow. I’m not sure if it is the boat or the scotch, but we need food.”

Otabek watched as Yuri went to the doors opening them. There was a man in the hallway and Yuri asked for food. Coming back, Yuri sat back in the lounge chair.

“He will bring down two dinners for us,” Yuri said and closed his eyes.

“They do that?” Otabek asked.

Where Otabek came from, if you weren’t there at dinner time, you didn’t eat. You wait till the next meal or grabbed a piece of stale bread and some water to hold you over. Otabek was feeling restless and got up and started looking around the room. Everything was so large and lavish, he felt so out of place. The desk was huge that was in the room, fully stocked with stationery and what looked like bank ledgers.

“Yeah… dad wants me to go over the books as I travel. So I get to sit and go over numbers all fucking day,” Yuri slurred out from where he was laid back in the lounge chair.

Otabek had to laugh as Yuri seemed to just fit into this setting. His suit was tailored to him perfectly. His sock even looked new. Otabek knew if he took his boots off, there was a hole in his left sock that his pinkie toe would stick out of. When he looked at Yuri with his pale hair and skin, his perfect clothing, he fit. Otabek would never fit in this lifestyle.

“Otabek, take your boots off, make yourself comfortable. You are moving around too much. Makes me nervous,” Yuri said.

Otabek stiffened up and shook his head.

“Why not? The floors are clean, this is first class,” Yuri said.

“No thanks, I am fine,” Otabek said.

Yuri knocked back the glass of scotch and stood up. He swayed a little bit and laughed at it. Otabek watched as Yuri removed his suit jacket and threw it on the back of the lounge chair. He had a suit vest on that was a perfect fit to his slim body, a golden chain peaking out his breast pocket. Otabek was afraid if he laid a finger on Yuri, he would soil and dirty him.

“Come on, dinner will be here soon. Take those boots off and rest your feet, then you can go wash up in the bathroom,” Yuri said.

Otabek nodded and went where Yuri had gestured to the bathroom area. Otabek was in shock. There was a separate toilet and bathtub with shower and a sink. All they had in their room was a sink that doubled as a toilet for pissing in. Otabek could not help but notice how soft the towels where and the shapes of the soaps. Taking a moment to wash his face and hands, Otabek took in the fresh lavender scent of the soap and dried off with one of the fluffy hand towels. Sitting on the edge of the tub, Otabek removed is boots and was able to pull the toe of his sock so it would hide the the hole in them. They were dingy looking, but Otabek knew they were clean.

Stepping back out into the room, Otabek placed his boots near the door. The moment he sat down, there was a knock at the door and Yuri went to answer.

A man came through with a large rolling tray. Yuri gestured to the table as the man set up two dinners, hot tea and water for them. Yuri went and over and inspected the food then nodded to the man as he slipped him a few dollars. Otabek was astonished at how easy it all was for Yuri. When the man left, Yuri looked over to him.

“Well are you hungry? Or do you want to go down to steerage and eat?” Yuri said as he cocked an eyebrow at him.

Otabek went over to the table. More fabric napkins were laid out with a lot of silverware. There was a lot of food on the table and Otabek wondered how they would eat it all. Each plate was overflowing with food and there was a basket of bread. Yuri had already sat down and had grabbed bread as he spread a large layer of butter over it.

“Eat up, we drank a lot,” Yuri said as he shoved the bread in his mouth.

Otabek had to laugh. All this amazing food on the table and Yuri attacked the bread. Otabek cut into his chicken and could have sworn he had never had anything that had tasted better. Otabek found himself humming around his food, wondering what good fortune had fallen on him. Never would he had thought he would get to be on the Titanic, or in a first class room having dinner with the most beautiful man he had ever set eyes on. 

 

* * *

 

Dinner was quiet. Yuri needed to sober up some. He had drank too much too fast on an empty stomach. He knew bread and butter would help. Somehow he had dragged Otabek along with him. He liked how easy Otabek was to talk too. This was the first time he could remember being relaxed and not stressed. Sitting back, he was full. He had eaten a lot of food and Otabek was slowly picking at his plate by this point.

“Show me steerage,” he said to Otabek

Otabek gave him a blank look, “Why?”

Yuri shrugged, “Curious.”

Sitting back Otabek tried to picture what Yuri would look like down in third class. He was too clean.

Yuri pulled his cigarettes back out and offered one to Otabek. Sitting back, Yuri looked his dinner guest over. He liked how the bronze to his skin almost made him glow. He kept the sides and back of his hair short, with the top longer and slicked back. Otabek did not show much emotion, but Yuri picked up the subtle movements in his lip or brow.

“So are you going to take me?” Yuri asked as he stubbed out his cigarette.

Otabek shrugged, “If you really want me too.”

“Let me get you a pair of socks,” Yuri said and winked to him.

He had to almost laugh at the faint blush that creeped across Otabek’s cheeks. Yuri had noticed the small hole in his socks, and he did not want to call him out immediately on it.

“I should probably change, I am a bit… over dressed,” Yuri said as he gestured to his suit.

“I think anything you have will be over dressed,” Otabek answered back.

Yuri went to the wardrobe, knowing his clothes would be already be unpacked and looked for something that wasn’t so clean and nice.

“Ok how about this, I’ll remove the vest, and put on my gray button shirt and wear your coat?” Yuri said and saw Otabek cock an eyebrow at him. “You can wear one of my coats. Don’t worry.”

Yuri slipped his vest off and unbuttoned the crisp white shirt he had on. Throwing the shirt off to the side, he grabbed the gray one and slipped it on. Otabek had walked to him and rolled his arm sleeves up.

“What are you doing?” Yuri asked.

“You want to fit in? Look the part. Though you are still too… clean looking,” Otabek said as he looked Yuri over.

Yuri could almost feel those eyes as they traveled his body. Clearing his throat he went and grabbed Otabek a pair of thick wool socks and pulled on a pair of boots. Heading to the door, he threw his coat at Otabek and grabbed Otabek’s coat. Each man grabbing their hats, they headed back out.

The liquor still warmed Yuri as they went back out into the hallway. Once out to the deck, the cold air swirled around them and they pulled their coats tighter as they walked over to the staircase that lead down to the third class cabins.

As Otabek was a step in front of him, Yuri noticed the hallways were narrower, children ran up and down the hall with toys and laughter. A lot of rooms had their doors open while people talked loudly. The walls were painted white, and the air was still stale and full of smoke. Yuri could have sworn he saw a mouse scatter along the edge of the wall, but he focused his gaze on Otabek’s back as he led him to a room. When they walked in, Yuri noticed there was not much room. Two sets of bunk beds on each side and in the center was a sink.

Yuri noticed how thin the mattresses were, and there were three men laid in the bunks as they smoked cigarettes and passed a bottle between them.

“This is your cabin?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded.

Yuri could not believe someone could live like this. He did not realize they were this small and tight in the cabins down here. He saw a bag on the empty bed and gestured to it.

“Is this yours?” Yuri asked.

Otabek nodded again. Yuri shook his head and grabbed his bag, “C’mon,” he said as they walked out the room.

Otabek looked confused and Yuri grabbed his arm and pulled him along. Yuri was not sure his way out and looked to Otabek, “How the fuck we get out of this place?”

Yuri let Otabek lead him through the hallways and they worked their way back to the stairs as they climbed back up to first class.

“Yuri?” Otabek asked.

Yuri shook his head and they made it through the gates with no hassle this time. Otabek followed Yuri back to his room and watched as Yuri threw his bag on the couch.

“Just sleep on the couch,” Yuri grumbled.

Yuri could not believe people had lived that way. He knew people did not have it as well as he did, but here this man was, kind and intelligent, packed in a room so tight. Yuri looked around his grand room and shook his head.

“My rooms are large enough, too large for one person.”

“Are you sure?” Otabek asked.

“Da,” Yuri shrugged and went back to his wardrobe, “I am going to bed anyway, you are welcome to anything in the room. Just don’t be loud.”

Yuri changed to his sleep clothes and climbed into his oversized bed. He had thrown a pillow and some blankets over to Otabek for the couch. Yuri fell asleep watching his new friend settle into a lounge chair with a sketch book and the quite scratches of the charcoal on the paper lulled Yuri to sleep.

 

* * *

 

Otabek slept on a couch, the pillow was stuffed full with feathers and the blanket was not scratchy. There was light coming through the windows and he heard someone opening the door and speaking to a man. When Otabek sat up, he tried to straighten out his shirt and pants while focusing his eyes. He was in a very grand room and the smell of coffee and bacon was overwhelming.

“Good morning,” Yuri spoke out, “I did not think you would ever wake, but I got us some coffee and breakfast.”

Otabek rubbed his eyes and saw the table covered in food again. As he stood, he adjusted his suspenders back over his shoulders and walked to the bathroom to wash his face. Seeing the large tub, he wondered if Yuri would mind him trying it out later.  

“I wasn’t sure if you were a coffee or tea drinker, so I ordered both,” he heard Yuri yell out to him.

Otabek walked back in and took a cup of tea and coffee as he added bacon and fruit to his plate. He was amazed again at all the food laid out for the two of them.

“Do you always eat like this?”Otabek asked without thinking.

Yuri shrugged, “Sorry, if we went to the dining room, it would probably be better than this. I just don’t feel like talking to all those rich snobs.”

Otabek was stunned. Did Yuri just apologize for this amazing breakfast? Looking over at Yuri, he saw Yuri was still in sleep clothes and his hair was messed up all around his head. Otabek had to smirk, as yesterday, Yuri was so put together and looking now, he was rumpled and a mess. Grabbing the sliced fruit, Otabek moaned at how sweet and ripe it was. He was not privileged to the fruit being sliced and at it’s peek. Savoring each bite, he sipped his coffee and saw as Yuri just plucked pieced off his plate without thought.

Otabek was lost in his food, he paid no attention when Yuri got up and returned back to the table with his sketch book. Only when Yuri gasped out did Otabek look up and see what he was holding.

“Wow, Otabek… you did these?” Yuri said as he went through the pages.

Otabek nodded and went for more melon in the bowl.

“These are… amazing. What the fuck are you doing in third class with sketches like these?” Yuri asked.

“Doesn’t pay much to sketch,” Otabek said.

“I would buy all of these. Wait… you know what? I want to buy your entire sketchbook.” Yuri said, “I see you have some pages left, so I want you to fill them.”

Yuri got up and went to the wardrobe again. There was a lot of moving about and Yuri came over with notes in his hand and put them in front of Otabek. Staring at the money before him, Otabek was confused. It was more than he had ever made in a month’s time.

“I can’t accept this. I get a nickel per sketch,” Otabek said.

“Then you are grossly undercharging. Plus, you still need to fill it. I won’t take no for an answer!” Yuri said and passed the sketch book back to him. “We can go out to the decks while the sun is shining and maybe you can work more on your sketches.”

Otabek nodded, not sure what to take of all the money laying next to him on the table. Finishing breakfast, they changed and headed out to the decks.

Finding chairs, the two sat as Yuri chattered away about how much he hated his life. Otabek found out he was set to marry once they got to America, and Yuri did not want too. Otabek found the quieter he was, the more Yuri opened up. Men walked around in tuxedos passing out champagne throughout the day and after a few hours, Yuri dragged him to a less formal dining hall for some lunch. Yuri started asking him more questions and Otabek found himself easily opening up about this travels and his life the past few years.

“Wow Otabek, you have lived more on a couple dollars, than I have with thousands,” Yuri breathed out as they finished off their tea.

Otabek shrugged, he always made the best of his situation and whereabouts. He had seen a lot and had traveled a lot. He was poor though, and he had accepted that. Going to America, he wanted to find stable work and set up a life for himself.

He felt so out of place in the informal dining room. Sure, everyone was in pant suits and the women in grand dresses, but Otabek had looked down at his old clothing and he looked over to Yuri. He liked how Yuri did not seem to mind, it was as if he did not notice that Otabek’s clothing was dingy or that he was not in a suit.

A man approached the table and Yuri looked up, Otabek saw how Yuri straightened his spine and his face fell emotionless.

“Ah, Mr, Plisetsky. You shall be joining for dinner this evening, right? My wife and I would love to speak with you about some ideas for investments in America. You know I love hearing your opinion,” the man said.

“But of course, yes, I shall be there,” Yuri said in a stiff voice.

The man looked over to Otabek and he couldn’t help but notice how his nose wrinkled and his face turned to disgust. With a nod the man left.

Yuri slouched back down, “Fucking shit. The last thing I want to do is talk fucking investments with that asshole.”

Otabek was not thinking and reached next to him, taking Yuri’s hand. Yuri tensed for a moment, then relaxed. Not wanting to jerk his hand away, Otabek rubbed his thumb over the top of Yuri’s hand and smiled at him.

“Just dinner is all. Then you can hide away,” he said.

Yuri turned his hand and squeezed his back, “You’re fucking suffering with me.”

“I have nothing to wear,” Otabek replied.

Yuri released his hand while grabbing his napkin to wipe his mouth, “Well come on dammit, I have an extra tuxedo.”

“Um Yuri… I don’t think it will fit,” Otabek said.

Yuri looked around the room and grabbed one of the wait staff as he talked to them. Otabek shifted on his feet back and forth, feeling uncomfortable standing there with out Yuri near by. When Yuri returned, Otabek noticed he grabbed his hand and pulled him out the dining hall. Once they got to the main hallway, Yuri let his hand go, but gestured for him to follow.

They had gone back to the room as Yuri started to pull his tuxedo out the wardrobe.

“I’ve got someone coming to fit you. The dinner is stuffy and formal,” Yuri said, “They should be here any minute, so go put this on and they will hem it if need be.”

Otabek was not sure how half of the clasp worked after he got the shirt and pants on. They pants were tight while too long and the shirt was very fitted. Yuri walked over to him and smiled.

“You clean up nicely, Beka,” Yuri said.

Otabek was taken back by the nickname, but it seemed so natural coming from Yuri he just nodded and looked in the mirror. Otabek thought he looked out of place.

“Maybe a good shave, slick your hair back… yes, this can work,” Yuri was mumbling as Yuri wrapped the cummerbund around his waist.

When Yuri got the jacket, it was tight but Yuri said they can let it out a bit. Otabek just stared as Yuri tied the bow tie. He stared at the pale lashes on Yuri’s eyes and the milky white flawless skin that did not spend hours in the sun under hard labor. Those long fingers that gracefully tied the bow tie place and Otabek felt a finger on his neck, trailing to his collar.

“Perfect,” Yuri said and tuned Otabek towards the mirror.

Yuri was running his hands through Otabek’s hair. Yesterday he had it slicked back, but today it had fallen and was framed around his face.

“Yes, we can slick your hair back, and I even have an extra hat if you like,” Yuri grinned at Otabek’s reflection in the mirror.

There was a knock on the door and Yuri let in a woman who had a sewing box in her hand. He stood there as she measured around him and made markings on the fabric.

“I can have this back in a few hours,” she said and Yuri slipped her some notes in her hand.

“The faster the better,” Yuri said.

Otabek was standing in his undershirt and shorts when Yuri turned back to him, looking him up and down. Otabek saw a blush creep across Yuri’s face then he ushered him to the bathroom.

“Soak in a tub for a bit. I am going to work over the books some,” Yuri grabbed towels and soaps.

Otabek just nodded. He felt like he was wrapped up in a fairy tale. Running the bath, the water was clean and warm. Sinking into the tub, he scrubbed his hair with the bottle of shampoo Yuri had left and then scrubbed his body with the soap. He could lay back and sink in easily. Sinking into the water, Otabek laid his head back and allowed his eyes to close.

He was startled awake when Yuri laid a hand on his shoulder. The water had grown cool and he was shivering.

“Sorry, you had been in here a long time, didn’t want you to freeze in the water,” Yuri said.

Otabek was thankful the water was murky from the soap and nodded. Yuri left out the room and Otabek drained the tub and quickly rinsed down in the overhead shower. Yuri had left him a soft robe he slipped on a met Yuri back out in the massive room.

“I got us tea and some biscuits. You tux should be here shortly. You can just… stay in that,” Yuri said.  

The tuxedo was returned and the boys lounged around the room till it was time to get ready. When Otabek slipped the tux back on, it fit to him perfectly. Yuri came and set the cuff-links and cummerbund again, along with the bow tie. Otabek liked the moments Yuri was so close to him, he could feel the heat radiating off his body as his hands worked on the bow tie. When Yuri looked up and those green eyes locked with his, Yuri smirked and patted his shoulder.

“Now, check you out,” Yuri said and Otabek looked in the mirror. It was like before but not so tight.

Otabek blinked as Yuri moved him to a chair and got out some gel for his hair. He sat there and let Yuri comb his hair back, nice and neat. Yuri smiled and went to tie his hair back.

“Come on, let’s get this over with,” Yuri said and they grabbed their hats to head on out. 

 

* * *

 

Yuri was glad he was able to take Otabek with him. Dressed in a tuxedo, no one would question what class he was and they had no troubles getting into the dining hall. He heard a gasp from Otabek as they reached the top of the grand staircase. The room was lit up and a piano played softly in the background. Yuri nudged Otabek and they descended the staircase to found their way to their table. Wine was poured and greetings were given out. Otabek stayed quiet and no one asked much of him. As dinner progressed, the investment questions came at Yuri and he went into his boring talk over money.

When the conversation switched to his upcoming wedding, Yuri stiffened up. He felt his knee start to jerk under the table and pulled out his pack of cigarettes. They were waiting on dessert and Yuri needed more wine for this conversation. He passed his cigarette case to Otabek and they both smoked slowly as the man continued to talk about his wedding.

“I hear your father has ordered a bassinet and crib all the way from France!” the woman said as the couple laughed.

Yuri stiffened and he felt the low growl grow in the back of his throat. It was when he felt a hand on his knee and squeeze, he saw that Otabek sat there, a calm look on his face and gently caressed his knee. Yuri calmed down and grabbed Otabek’s wine that was still over half full and drained it back. He could feel as Otabek’s thumb caressed the inside of his knee as they sat there. The couple they sat with went on and on over the wedding and Yuri just wanted more wine.

He probably had drank too much wine, that is what he told himself as he hung off of Otabek on their way back to his rooms. They were walking down the hallway, their hips knocked against one another and all Yuri could think was how much he did not want to get married.

“Let’s get you some fresh air,” Otabek said and they headed out to the decks.

Yuri held onto Otabek as they went to the front of the ship. The night sky was above them. Everything was so clear out in the ice cold ocean. His breath puffed out in front of him and went he looked at Otabek, he could see how his nose had turned red from the cold.

“This is beautiful out here,” Yuri said as he looked out over the ocean and to the stars in the sky.

“Yes, it is,” Otabek said.

But when Yuri looked, Otabek was not looking at the ocean or the stars. He was staring at him. Yuri gazed into those dark eyes set on him and found himself leaning in. A hand on his chest stopped him.

“Not out here,” was all Otabek had said.

Yuri turned back to the sky and rest his head on Otabek’s shoulder, telling himself he was using him as support. When he could not feel his nose anymore, they went back to his rooms.

“I don’t want to marry Anastasia!” Yuri yelled out the minute the door to their room shut.

“Then don’t marry her,” Otabek said as he slipped his jacket off and reached for the cigarette case inside Yuri’s jacket.

“It is not that easy,” Yuri said and slumped down on the couch. 

“It really is, Yuri,” Otabek said as he took a slow drag off the cigarette.

Yuri looked over at him, he was so calm and collected, even being here, in first class, dressed in a tux, out of his element, he looked like he fit in, he acted like he fit in.

“No it isn’t. It is all already set. I will go and be miserable for the rest of my fucking life,” Yuri groaned out.

Yuri knew his life was over the minute he stepped foot in America. Why did he ever get on the damn ship to begin with? He had thought over and over of just taking off in the other direction. Assume a new identity and not live under his father’s shadow.

Otabek stubbed his cigarette and turned to Yuri.

“Yura, you control your life, no one else does,” he said.

“What the fuck does that even mean?” Yuri whined out.

Otabek put his hand under Yuri’s chin and lifted his face so their eyes met. Yuri was captivated by those brown eyes again.

“It means you need to be true to yourself, not your father,” Otabek said.

When Otabek leaned in, Yuri met him. Their lips were hesitant and Yuri felt himself tremble. Sure he had kissed Anastasia, but it was quick pecks on the cheek as they were always escorted on their dates. This was different. Otabek held his chin in his hands as his lips brushed over his. Yuri found his eyes closing and pressing his mouth firmer onto Otabek’s.

Yuri had never truly kissed anyone before. He could feel his body explode and all his nerve endings come to life. His mind was fuzzy from the wine, and Otabek smelled of shaving cream and smoke. Yuri leaned in and placed his hands on Otabek’s shoulder as the hand under his chin moved around the back of his head. Their thighs touched and Yuri started to move his mouth along Otabek’s. When he felt Otabek start to open his mouth, Yuri did not know what to expect. The moment Otabek’s tongue slipped into his mouth, Yuri’s eyes opened and he saw how relaxed Otabek’s face was, how beautiful his dark lashes were as they laid on his cheeks. A small moan escaped Yuri’s mouth as he wrapped his arms around Otabek’s shoulders and pulled him closer. There was a tingling in his gut and it tickled. Yuri found himself being turned on, turned on by Otabek.

Pulling back, Yuri stared at Otabek. Otabek’s face was soft and relaxed. Yuri was not sure why he had allowed that to happen. Jumping off the couch, Yuri stumbled and righted himself.

“I’m… going to go to bed,” Yuri stammered out and went to change. 

 

* * *

 

Otabek sat back on the couch. Shit, what had he just done? Shaking his head, he watched as Yuri left the room and he could not help but ghost his fingers over his bottom lip. Otabek knew it had to be all the wine he had drank that made him kiss Yuri, but he did not regret it. In all Otabek’s travels, he realized earlier, it was not women that turned his head. He never acted on it, but he did take notice.

Otabek slipped out of his tux and hug them back in Yuri’s wardrobe as Yuri was in the bathroom changing. When Yuri came out, he had his sleep clothes on and Otabek was about to get his pants and shirt. He stood there in his underpants and undershirt. Those green eyes pierced into him as he stood at the wardrobe.

“You can… um… come lay in the bed, Beka,” Yuri said and shrugged his shoulders as he went to the bed.

Otabek went and turned the lamps off and crawled in on the other side of the bed. They both laid there stiff and unmoving. Finally he heard Yuri groan and turn over.

“What was that, Beka? In the other room…” Yuri asked.

“What do you think it was?”

“Is it bad I liked it?”

Otabek turned on his side and he could make out Yuri’s silhouette in the dark room, “Why would it be bad?”

“When we were… you know… I kept thinking this is what I am missing with Anastasia. There is no spark, there is no friendship,” Yuri took his hand and held it under the covers, “I feel the spark with you… but it is wrong.”

“Why is it wrong, Yura?” Otabek asked and he reached out with his free hand to tuck Yuri’s hair behind his ear.

“I’m engaged to be married… you and me… we are both… men,” Yuri whispered as he turned his head into his pillow.

Otabek shuffled closer to Yuri and pulled him to his chest, “It is only wrong if you think it is wrong.”

Otabek could feel Yuri relax against him and his arms wrap around him, “It feels right… it feels like everything I’m missing in my fucked up life.”

“Then don’t question it,” Otabek said and kissed Yuri’s forehead.

They fell asleep wrapped in eachother’s arms. Otabek dreamed of traveling around America with his golden haired companion alongside him. He smiled in his sleep and neither broke their embrace all night.

When the morning sun came through the windows, Otabek felt lips on his neck and he moaned out. Yesterday had to be a dream. He had drank too much wine that night, and Yuri looked too good in his tux. The mouth continued to move along his neck and Otabek slowly opened his eyes. He was met with a messy head of golden blonde hair and Otabek realized he was not dreaming. He moved his hands over Yuri’s sleep clothes, feeling his body through his clothes.

“Good morning, Yura,” Otabek sleepily said.

“Good morning, Beka,” Yuri said into his neck as he kissed, “I’ll get some coffee and breakfast brought to the room.”

Otabek laid there as Yuri got up and went to call out to the man in the hallway. Otabek laid in the luxurious bed and watched as Yuri walked to the bathroom and came back out. Otabek went in afterwards and brushed his teeth and hair. When he came back out, Yuri was waiting at the door and grabbed his shoulders.

Their mouths crushed together forcefully. On instinct, Otabek’s arms wrapped around Yuri and pulled him close. Something hard pressed against his hip and Otabek leaned into it as Yuri moaned out. Yuri was pulling at his hair and grinding against his leg.

When a knock at the door came, Yuri jumped back and ran to get the door. Otabek was glad Yuri’s sleep shirt was long and covered where he was clearly aroused. Once the table was set, they sat and had a quiet breakfast.

“Beka?”

“Hrm?”

“When we dock… I want to leave with you,” Yuri said as those green eyes met his.

Otabek stood and grabbed Yuri, pulling him up alongside of him. Breakfast being forgotten, he started to kiss Yuri. Yuri moaned as his hands ran up and down his body. Otabek was being pushed towards the bed and he fell down with Yuri on top of him.

“Can I… leave with you?” Yuri asked as he started to slip Otabek’s undershirt off.

“Have you thought about this?” Otabek asked as Yuri was kissing down his chest.

“No!” Yuri said as he looked up.

Yuri was laid on top of Otabek and he stared right into his eyes.

“None of this is thought or planned out. But it feels right, this feels right,” Yuri said as he pushed his hard cock next to Otabek’s.

Otabek moaned and brought his hands to Yuri’s ass, squeezing them.

“It’s not easy, being poor,” Otabek said.

“I have money,” Yuri said as he leaned down to kiss Otabek again.

“Think this through Yuri,” Otabek said as Yuri started to kiss at his neck again.

“It is all I can think about. I want to travel, I want to live. I feel alive when you are around. There is no one telling me what to do… or how to act. Make a life with me, Beka,” Yuri pleaded.

Otabek rocked his hips up and Yuri moaned. Otabek wanted nothing more than to leave the ship with Yuri when they got to America. His life was hard, but he had seen a lot.

“It won’t be easy, Yura,” Otabek breathed out as Yuri started to kiss him again.

“It is if you are there,” Yuri responded.

They had continued to move their hips alongside each other. Otabek felt so hard in his shorts and he knew he was leaking on the fabric of them. Yuri kept pressing his cock into his over and over and it felt amazing. Yuri had broken from the kiss and his head was pressed into Otabek’s neck. Otabek could feel the moisture from his mouth on his skin as Yuri was breathing heavily. When Yuri cried out, his body and stiffened up and he bit down on Otabek’s neck. Otabek moaned and felt himself releasing in his shorts. Their skin was sweaty and Yuri was holding him tightly.

“Yes Yura, we will leave together,” Otabek said as he wrapped his arms around Yuri. 

 

* * *

 

The coffee had gone cold and forgotten. Yuri was laid on top of Otabek, he was not sure what had come over him. There was something that seemed to pull him to this man. Leaning up, Yuri kissed along Otabek’s jawline as he felt the rise and fall of Otabek’s chest under him.

“Um… let’s go clean up,” Yuri said and started to move off the bed.

There was a pull at his wrist as he got off the bed, turning around, Otabek pulled him back down into a deep kiss. Yuri smiled against Otabek’s lips and kissed back.

“Let’s go shower, then you need to finish filling up you sketch book.”

Yuri pulled Otabek into the shower with him. He liked how Otabek stood there and allowed Yuri’s hands to roam his body. Yuri was captivated over the hard lines and muscles in Otabek’s body. Otabek was use to hard labor and work and it showed. His biceps were well formed and as Yuri washed his back, he could see the muscles move across his shoulders and upper back. Leaning in, Yuri kissed along Otabek’s shoulders.

As the shower ended, Yuri noticed they were both hard again. Yuri pressed Otabek to the bathroom door and ran his hands up and down Otabek’s body more. His hands shook as he reached down for Otabek’s cock and slowly stroked his length. When Yuri heard Otabek moan, he gripped a bit harder and stroked him more. When Otabek wrapped his hands around his cock, Yuri moaned and bit down on Otabek’s shoulder.

They were breathing heavy and Yuri was lost in the sensation of Otabek’s hand stroking his cock. He could feel the velvet skin of Otabek’s cock in his palm and continued to stroke. When Otabek skimmed his thumb over his cock head, Yuri moaned and did the same to Otabek. They both moaned and Yuri found himself thrusting into Otabek’s hand. Yuri brought his mouth back to Otabek’s and kissed him deeply as his hand worked up and down Otabek’s cock.

Yuri came without warning. Otabek was stroking and kissing him, and next thing he knew, he was cumming all over Otabek’s stomach. When his orgasm hit, he had tightened his grip on Otabek’s length and felt him pulse under his palm. Otabek started to moan softly and Yuri felt his palm get wet as the cock in his hand pulsed. Yuri leaned into Otabek’s chest as they both were breathing heavy. Otabek was rubbing his back and kissing the side of his face.

“Come on Yura, let’s go out to the decks and get some lunch,” Otabek said.

Yuri smiled up at him, “I’d rather hide out in here all day.”

“We have the rest of our lives,” Otabek said as he kissed Yuri’s forehead.

Yuri gave Otabek a pair of his pants and one of his shirts to wear. Otabek had to cuff the pants a bit and the shirt was tight, but the coat they wore outside, covered how badly fit it all was. They had two deck chairs pulled close as Otabek was sketching pictures of different people on the deck. Yuri would smoke and lean over, looking at what he was doing.

“I have a bag I can put a few things in. We won’t need too much,” Yuri said.

“Just a few clothes and items you want to keep,” Otabek said.

Yuri nodded, “I have two thousand in cash on me.”

Otabek choked and turned to Yuri, “What the hell are you doing with all that cash?”

Yuri shrugged, “We always carry cash on us.”

“Just how rich is your family?” Otabek asked.

“Very,” Yuri said.

“That is a lot of money, you’ll want to keep it on your person at all time,” Otabek said as he went back to his sketch.

“We will split it between us,” Yuri said.

Otabek shook his head, “That is your money, Yura.”

“Technically, it is my father’s money.”

“We will have to be careful getting off the ship,” Otabek said.

“We will leave through steerage. I’ll wear some of your clothes and your hat. We can slip out. My trunks and bags my family can get. We will need to get out of the city though,” Yuri said.

Otabek agreed, “Yes, was there anywhere you wanted to go?”

“Everywhere!” Yuri yelled out dramatically.

Otabek had to chuckle, “Fine, we will go everywhere.”

They talked quietly till it was lunch time and went into the informal dining area. For the first time in Yuri’s life, he felt free. He had hope. He smiled as they ate sandwiches and sipped tea. It had only been three days, and he could never remember being so happy. There was something about Otabek that gave him a new light on life. They talked about different towns and city they wanted to go to.

It took everything in Yuri not to hold Otabek’s hand or lean over the table and kiss him. He pressed his foot against Otabek’s under the table and would smile each time Otabek’s foot moved against his.

“Let’s go over to Cafe Parisien,” Yuri said as they finished their sandwiches.

Otabek cocked his eyebrow at Yuri, “What is that?”

Yuri stood and gestured for Otabek to follow. They walked a short ways and Yuri lead him into an open lounge room. It was designed like a cafe in Paris. Otabek had to take it all in.

“We can get coffee, or something harder to drink,” Yuri said.

“Wow, this place is amazing,” Otabek said as they found a table to sit at and froth covered coffee was sat in front of them.

“You know, I did not want to even check these places out when I first got here,” Yuri said, “I was just going to stay locked up in my room till we docked.”

Otabek just looked across the table at Yuri and his foot glances across Yuri’s under the table.

“This is really nice,” Otabek said as they sipped their coffee.

Sweet desserts were placed on their table and they ordered scotch to sip on. The afternoon slipped quickly by and Yuri found he wanted to explore more of the ship as long as Otabek was with him. With Otabek dressed in his clothing, they were not questioned of their class or station.

They wandered around, checking out different lounges and even engaged with small talk among other passengers. Yuri felt free and happy. He knew it was all due to Otabek and he wanted to hold onto him tightly. 

 

* * *

 

They did not go to formal dinner and opted to stay in the room with dinner. They had wine brought and started to work on their second bottle when Otabek found Yuri locking their door and sitting in his lap.

“Is this ok?” Yuri asked as he settled into Otabek’s lap.

Otabek leaned back onto the couch and held Yuri to him, “It is perfect.”

Their kisses were slow and passionate. Otabek wanted to taste every inch of Yuri. After a few long minutes, Otabek found Yuri straddling him in his lap as his hands tangled in that blonde hair. There was something different about Yuri today, his attitude was lighter and he laughed more. Otabek was loving it.

He looked forward to what was ahead of them. They would dock in three short days, and start their lives together. Kissing Yuri harder, he laid Yuri down on the couch and started to unbutton his shirt. That milky white flesh called to him and he stopped for a moment and rest his head over Yuri’s chest. He could heart Yuri’s heart pounding in his chest, and just laid there listening. Yuri had his hands in his hair, stroking it lightly. Otabek just held him tightly and listened to his heart beat.

Removing Yuri’s shirt, he continued to kiss along that pale flawless skin. Yuri was flushed and moaning out. Otabek could feel how hard Yuri was as he kissed down his stomach and started to undo Yuri’s pants. Yuri was moaning and Otabek had to remind him to keep his voice down. Otabek got Yuri’s pants off of him and had him laid out on the couch naked. Otabek was looking down at Yuri, watching him squirm over his stare.

Leaning back down, Otabek was kissing the lines on Yuri’s hips and started to kiss his inner thighs. Yuri was arching and moaning out. Otabek could see how hard Yuri was, he was leaking onto his abdomen and Otabek licked where it was wet. His tongue just barely licked at the head of Yuri’s cock and Yuri yelled out.

“Yura, keep your voice down,” Otabek said.

“It feels so good…” Yuri breathed out.

Otabek licked up Yuri’s cock and could feel it twitch along his tongue. Yuri was arching and his hands were pulling his hair. Slipping Yuri’s cock head in his mouth, Otabek sucked him down as far as he could go. Using his hand, Otabek made sure he was stroking in time as his head bobbed up and down. Yuri was pulling his hair and mumbling out nonsense the more Otabek sucked on him. Otabek continued to move his head up and down as far as he could over Yuri’s cock, he had never done this before, and he could not take him deep, but he used his fist to make up for what he could not reach with his mouth.

Yuri continued to moan softly and call his name out. Had anyone told Otabek when he boarded his ship, he would find his future, he would have said he was on his way to his future. His future had come fluttering at him in the form of a hat, flying off a deck at his feet. Never had he thought his future would be a green eyed, blonde haired first class rich boy. Never had he thought this guy would want to leave and have a life together. The more Otabek worshiped over Yuri’s cock, the more he thought about how happy he was.

He had always traveled and met amazing people, but no one was able to make him stand still. He was always moving, always going somewhere, He found out, he needed someone to move with him. Yuri was the one to do this. As his hands rolled Yuri’s balls, he felt this tighten up and then Yuri’s cock started to pulse and he was spilling into Otabek’s mouth. Pulling off Yuri’s cock, Otabek swallowed and Yuri was panting underneath him.

Otabek rested his head on Yuri’s chest as Yuri was calming down. Otabek could feel how heavy and full his cock felt, but holding Yuri was what he needed right then. It was not till Yuri started to move under him, did Otabek sit up. Yuri had pushed him back onto the couch and his hands were undoing his pants quickly. Otabek did not have time to think before Yuri was crushing his mouth down on his.

Otabek moaned at Yuri stroking him. He was still fully dressed as he had Yuri pressed against him naked. He could not help but run his hands over Yuri’s body as Yuri stroked his cock and licked into his mouth. It did not take long and he was spilling all over Yuri’s hand. Out of breath, Otabek sat there trying to catch his breath. Yuri had brought his hand up to his mouth as Otabek’s get wide watching him lick his hand clean.

“Let’s go to bed, Beka,” Yuri said.

 

The next morning, Otabek woke to hearing the shower turn off. Looking over he saw the bathroom door open as steam filled into their room. He also saw a very wet, naked and flushed Yuri stepping out of the shower with his towel. Otabek watched as Yuri dried his torso off, his cock hanging between his legs.

Feeling his cock twitch, Otabek ran his hands under the covers and grabbed a tight hold on his dick. Yuri did not see as he started to stroke himself. The more Yuri moved to dry off his body, the more Otabek was being turned on. Yuri’s skin was a faint pinkish color from the heat and his muscles moved along his body as he bent to dry off.

He was leaking into his fist, the more Yuri moved around, the more he was turned on. Feeling he should announce he was awake but conflicted over wanting to watch Yuri continue to walk around naked. Even as Yuri dried his hair and started to brush it, Otabek could not remove his eyes from that body. He found himself thrusting into his hand and when he moaned out, Yuri turned and looked at him.

“Beka?” he asked.

Otabek knew he was caught, but his dick throbbed and he continued to thrust into his hand. Yuri came over and laid next to him on top of the covers. Otabek felt those lips on his neck as he continued to stroke his length. When Yuri bit down on his neck, Otabek was arching and moaning out Yuri’s name.

“Good morning, Beka,” Yuri whispered in his ear, “Go change and breakfast will be here soon.”

Otabek got up and Yuri had clothes out for him. He knew they would need to start gathering what they were taking with them soon, but for right now, he was enjoying the moment. They ate breakfast with Yuri half dressed and laid across his lap. It was nice. Otabek liked the confines of the rooms they had on the ship.

Yuri wanted to go back over to the cafe and get more coffee. Fully dressing, they headed out.

“Wow, I think the closer we get to America the colder it gets,” Yuri said.

Looking out, they could almost see how cold it was over the ocean. In the distance there was ice that peaked out of the water and they rushed to the cafe where it was warm. They spend most the morning there, and Otabek sketched more in his book as they lounged around.

Otabek liked how easy it was being around Yuri. The conversation was always easy going and light. He had to smile a little as he thought of the new life that laid ahead of them. Otabek knew he would find great things when he book passage among the Titanic, and his amazing thing was smiling at him over a cup of a coffee as they sailed into their new life. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!! I am on Tumblr and love comments and ask there!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
